


【DMC】用餐愉快【AllD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND, VD, allD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 我走进了那家餐厅……
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【DMC】用餐愉快【AllD】

**Author's Note:**

> 实在太大了

忘记是第几次路过这家餐厅了，我说不出这样忽视它的原因，连它的招牌我都不曾好好看过，可能是因为那股莫名阴森的气息吧。临近年末，各家商铺都开始了新年活动，有的是推出新品，有的是折扣促销，还有的是考验消费者计算能力规则复杂的优惠活动，但唯独那家店没有任何动作，这样的冷淡反而勾起了我的好奇心。  
最终我还是决定去这家“capc*m cafe”里吃一顿晚餐。灯箱上的一个字母不亮了，早早入夜的季节叫我实在没法看清餐厅完整的名字。  
餐厅里的客人寥寥无几，酒保（也可能是老板娘）坐在柜台后擦拭酒杯没有对我说话。这里的装修风格大概是想模仿摇滚黄金时代吧，柜台旁还放着一台黄色的点唱机，但幽暗的紫红色灯光像是给它加上了一层失败的滤镜，这导致整体看上去微妙的不协调，要说下一秒就有幽灵飘出来的话也不会让我觉得奇怪。  
我随便找了个位置坐下，往常我会在用餐的餐厅拍些照片，这次就算了，直觉告诉我最好别那么做。  
“在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”  
黑发的男人转着手杖从我背后冒了出来，啪一声合上手里的红色册子，微笑着问我：“您有什么需要？”  
要说没被吓到肯定是骗人的，这男人就是餐厅的幽灵吧？怀才不遇最终死在这里的诗人……之类的角色。他把手中的册子递给我，原来这是餐厅的菜单，我注意到看不出来是什么图案的黑色纹身覆盖了他的这个手背，说不定也蔓延到了手臂上。我稍稍紧张起来，那意义不明的图案究竟有什么含义呢？该不会是某种恐怖的宗教吧？  
“这位客人？”  
我瞪大了眼睛看他，其实这男人长了张很漂亮的脸嘛！眉眼间的邪气叫人一旦对上就没法移开视线，外表看上去非常年轻，但周身却环绕着一层看不透的迷雾，仿佛……怀才不遇的、不对，怎么又绕回去了？  
男人又提醒了我一声，笑容还挂在他的脸上，但我听出了声音里的不耐烦，于是我赶紧翻开菜单，可一个活的幽灵飘在身边我一个字都看不进去，总之先点了一份曲奇和咖啡。  
“我知道了，请稍等。”  
随着黑发男人无声无息的远离，我总算松了口气。要在这里顺利吃一顿晚饭还真是不容易啊。  
片刻之后，咖啡被端到了我的餐桌上，出现在我视线里的不是布满纹身手，而是一只、呃，一只机械手？  
“您的咖啡。”  
声音也变了，我抬起头，如果说刚才那位是会教黑魔法的教授的话，现在的这位服务生就是大都会的太阳之子吧！这么说可能不太贴切，但两人反差过于巨大，任谁也会有这样极端的想法。  
“你的手……”  
男孩意识到我在说什么，拽了拽衣袖，看来他不喜欢别人提起这个。真难想象啊，到底是谁夺走了他的右手？醉酒的司机吗？还是嫉妒他的男人？不管是谁，哪怕是天上的神，我都要严厉谴责。  
不说手的事，我拿起咖啡杯时注意到另一个问题：“我的曲奇呢？”  
“曲奇？”男孩一脸茫然，压根不知道我还点了曲奇的样子。突然，他意识到了什么似的扭过头，在我前面的餐位上不知何时出现了一只蓝色的鸟，那鸟体型有猪那么大，脑袋就像变异了的鸡，而它嘴里叼着的，正是我的曲奇！  
一道闪电晃得我闭上了眼，男孩冲着那只怪鸟咆哮：“你又在偷吃客人的食物啊，格·里·芬——！！”  
开来曲奇与我无缘了，我想喝口咖啡，可是手抖得不像话，完全不肯把快乐的咖啡因送进我的嘴里。这里绝对有问题吧！闭眼前我确实看到了，发光的是男孩的那义肢！现在的科技已经能做到这种程度了吗？还是说他真的是外星人？不不不，说不定其实藏着核武器的头号恐怖分子……天啊，我果然不该进来！  
男孩追着肥鸟不见了身影，餐厅里其他的客人仿佛无事发生，过剩的想象力又开始折磨我。还是赶紧结账走人吧。拿定主意的我正要起身，后厨传来的怪叫又把我震在了座位上。  
“唔哇——啊哒——吼——！！”  
出于惊恐，我紧盯着后厨的方向，这是有人在拍功夫片吗？过了一会儿，叫声停止了，我吞了下口水，那个男人出现在我的眼前。  
比起之前的两个服务员，他的年纪要大出许多，眼尾的细纹性感得一塌糊涂，脸上的胡茬丝毫不显邋遢，反而让那张脸充满成熟男性的魅力。带着欣赏的心情，我目不转睛地盯着他，我怀疑他的毛孔里流出来的不是汗液而是乙醚，因为我感觉自己快昏过去了。不知不觉间，我已是一副傻笑的表情，化成水的视线逐渐向下流淌，瞧瞧那奶油般的肌肤，那清晰的锁骨，那丰满的……丰、  
我倒吸一口气，迅速捂住了双眼。这个男人怎么回事啊！我就说为什么他一登场连餐厅的氛围都变了，明明穿着和年轻人一样的制服，这个男人，怎么不扣好衬衣扣子呀！  
现在已经来不及了，即使我闭紧眼睛，那道沟壑也会自动浮现，恐怕我这辈子都不会忘了。我分开手指，谨慎地从缝隙里偷看，哦——货真价实，呼之欲出。  
脸颊的温度如实传到了我的掌心，估计是连锁反应，我的鼻腔也燥热起来，我想我最好先找张纸巾来，与此同时我不停地问自己，这样没问题吗？这真的是我可以免费看的吗？  
一张天价账单在我脑海里逐渐清晰，然而“账单”居然径直走到了我的桌前。  
“嗨~可爱的客人，要来尝尝本店特色吗？”  
津液瞬间没过了舌头，理智像鼻涕纸被抛进垃圾桶，我眨动着手指缝间的眼睛，用力地对他点头。男人递给我一个迷人的微笑，俯下身来贴近我的脸颊，呼出的湿热气息带着一丝甜味：“那么就请您慢慢品尝……”  
一个纸盒魔术般出现在男人手中：“我亲自制作的无橄榄披萨！”  
男人打开纸盒，一股热浪扑面而来，诚如他所说，一片橄榄都没有。  
“啊、谢谢……”奇怪，我为什么会这么失落？  
这时，追鸟的男孩回来了，他超越时代的手里还拿着半块曲奇。  
“什么本店特色，不是和你说过很多遍了吗？店里不卖披萨也不卖草莓圣代！”  
男人不以为然地靠到男孩身上揉了揉他理得短短的头发：“别这么说嘛孩子，难道你不相信叔叔的手艺吗？”  
先不说手艺，救回半块曲奇的男孩盯着男人大咧咧裸露的胸脯，如果视线有口水，这位怪叫披萨大师肯定已经淹死了。  
一根手杖挤进两人之间，把他们拨到两边，忧郁的诗人幽灵现身了。  
“我们是正规餐厅，不会提供菜单上没有的餐点。”诗人幽灵说，语调优雅的像是在念诗。他冰冷的手杖无情抵住男人的胸膛——并陷了进去。  
遭到职场性骚扰（肯定是）的男人眨眨眼，推开幽灵的作案工具，不服气地环抱起手臂，衬衣的扣子受到了胸部惨无人道的压迫。  
“瞧你们说得头头是道，根本不顾及顾客的想法。整个餐厅只有我在认真考虑顾客想吃什么，这么美味的披萨——”嘴里说着顾客的男人当着我的面拿走了一块披萨，浓稠的芝士拉出诱人的丝线，“绝对会大受好评！”  
那块披萨把男人的嘴塞得满满当当，他一边咀嚼一边发出惬意的哼声，另外两个服务员丝毫没有制止他的意思，看这个男人挨个吮吸手指像他们工作中最有意义的部分似的。没人提醒他胸前沾到了芝士，也没人关心我这个被晾到一边的“上帝”。  
这时，转机出现了！  
“你们围在这里干什么，不用工作吗？”  
寒风般凛冽的声音刺穿了每个人的心，循声望去，我看到了他！规范的着装，干练的发型，四肢健全且没有意义不明的纹身，这个男人——是一个正常人！  
不知道是不是灯光问题，我的救世主看着和晒胸男长相十分相似。  
又白又大的男人看到新登场的服务员，笑容就像晒了一天太阳的棉花：“老哥，你来的正好！快来尝尝我烤的披、”  
救世主一把抓住男人企图拿走第二块披萨的手，充满智慧的双眼带着批判盯着他，越靠越近，真理的火焰烤得男人动弹不得。暗潮涌动，战争一触即发，突然！他们吻在了一起！  
嗯……  
嗯？  
男孩率先回过味儿，拳头闪着电光噼啪作响：“操！维吉尔，但丁，现在是工作时间！”  
“天哪天哪！这是赤裸裸的亵职，明目张胆的乱伦！”偷吃我曲奇的怪鸟扑闪着翅膀大叫，眼睛笑弯成了月牙。鸟会说话已经不足以让我惊奇了。  
诗人叹息着摇头，暗示这个世界无药可救，唯有毁灭才是救赎。  
而我，切身体验了一把信仰崩塌的绝望。  
我的前救世主怀抱色欲的人型，对他的两位同事傲慢又冷酷地啧了一声，底下他高贵的头颅，舔走了男人胸前的芝士。  
男孩骂得更凶了，诗人叹息更深了，覆灭的信仰念着“This is Power”，会做披萨的阿芙洛狄忒咯咯笑着说：“维吉尔，好痒啊~”  
我默默起身，走去吧台前与那不曾言语的眼镜女孩搭话：“老板，结账。”  
女孩放下擦拭的酒杯，收下我递上的纸钞和硬币，灿烂的笑容露出她洁白的牙齿：“欢迎再来哈！”

——THE END——


End file.
